


December the 6th, Jumpers

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is bad at emotions, M/M, Seungcheol is an angel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Jihoon found couple sweaters and bought them... problem was that he was emotionally constipated and telling his boyfriend that he wanted to wear them was hard... Luckily Seungcheol is an angel and understood Jihoons emotional ways.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	December the 6th, Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jihoon x Seuncheol  
> Prompt: Jumpers

Jihoon was not always the best with emotions, it wasn't that he didn't have them, he just wasn't the best at… showing them. That was why he loved writing and producing so much, it was another way for him to show his feelings when his words failed him. Which was good and all, plus luckily he had the best boyfriend in the world who didn't mind when emotions seemed to fail Jihoon. Seungcheol always seemed to understand Jihoon's emotions, and didn't demand the smaller male to say it out loud, he was happy enough just knowing that Jihoon loved him.

That was where Jihoon's issue of the day came from, well okay not from Seungcheol and his always understanding always being a loving person, no the fact that Jihoon wanted to do something couply and he had no idea how to express it.

It all started one day… well, night… at around 2 am when Jihoon had finally dragged himself out of his studio to return home to the dorm. To avoid falling asleep in the car and ruining his chance of sleeping when he got home, he instead spent the time looking through twitter on his phone. That was where he found it, it was just an ad like any other others, but what it showed was perfect.

Some part of him, the more logical part, was a little worried that Google knew enough about him that the couple jumper it recommended was modelled by two males, but the other, the more squishy feely part couldn't help but be excited.

The two models looked so much like him and Seungcheol, one taller and broader with more unique and manly features, the other shorter and more petite in build, but looking very much unimpressed with the world, mirror how Jihoon, in general, felt about everything.

Maybe it was sleep deprivation, or maybe it was just his inner need to show the world, but he ordered those jumpers, his defence was that they weren't to couply, but still clearly matched with each other. It was a level of couple stuff that he could be part of it.

He then forgot everything about the ugly Christmas couple jumpers, as soon as he got back to the dorm, he crawled into SEungcheol's bed, the other man long asleep, but even still was able to sense that he beloved was there, reaching out and pulling the much smaller male close. His soft heartbeat, being just the lullaby that Jihoon needed to find dreamland as well.

Being in Seventeen was a lot of work, but so was being in every kpop group, luckily for Jihoon most of his job outside of performances were in creating music, well yes he was technically the leader of the vocal unit, but he mostly left it to Seungcheol to be the adult that makes choices for them.

And then Seungcheol got injured, and he no longer was able to be with them to perform, and spend most of the time trying to get better. If you asked Jihoon, the responsibility should go to anybody other than him, he prefered not… leading, it was just not things that he felt comfortable to do. But without their leader Seungcheol's little ducklings turned to him, all wide-eyed expecting them to know what and how to do anything.

Jihoon was tired, he honestly had no damn idea how Seungcheol ever functioned, it didn't help when he got home a package was waiting for him, and instantly he recognised it as the jumpers he had ordered.

Okay so that was a thing, he had forgotten that.

"Jihoonie? You back, baby?" Seungcheol was hiding under the covers, voice ruined from how sick he was "what is that?" the rapper was referring to the package.

Ji-hoon… panicked, cause he was panicked gay, that was clear, and threw it over his shoulder "nothing! It is nothing!"

Later when he went to bed, very much in another room cause Seungcheol refused to let him sleep in the same bed at him, Jihoon wanted to kick himself, it had been the perfect opportunity to admit what it was and hoping for Seungcheol to just accept it with too many questions.

And that was how the great jumper case of 2019, Jihoon wanted to give the jumper to Seuncheol, but at the same time, every time he tried his tongue just decided that it was to tie itself up.

First had been a morning, Seuncheol had actually managed to get up from the bed to grab a shower, the rapper was still very sick and had to deal with Jihoon constantly trying to push him back into bed as they walked past the package that Jihoon had thrown the day before he grabbed it, almost falling over from dizziness "why didn't you open it? You love to open packages." now that was true, Jihoon did love opening packages, simply cause it felt like he was getting himself gifts.

It had been the perfect option to tell Seungcheol what it was and give it to him, but Jihoon just blushed instead, grabbing the package away from his boyfriend's weak hands "it's nothing, I just need to return it anyway."

Seungcheol was clearly not convinced by him, but he was too say anything, so he let it slip and instead just gave Jihoon a kiss on the cheek before heading back to bed, and once again… Jihoon wanted to kick himself for losing an opportunity to say something, goddamn it why did he have to be tongue-tied?

That was just how a week went, he didn't try to hide the package, but whenever Seungcheol would ask about it, giving him the perfect opportunity to say 'hey I saw this thing, and I couldn't help but thinking about us… so I got it, please wear it with me cause I love you, but words are very hard, I am just a soft boy.' Instead, he said nothing, denied everything and stuck his head into the ground like he was some form of a distressed ostrich.

A week!

IT WENT ON A FOR A FULL WEEK!

At some point Jihoon was close to just yeeting himself of the nearest tall building, cause holy shit he was meant to be an adult, but instead, this was how he was doing, unable to even tell his boyfriend how he was feeling.

When he decided to just give up, burn the darn jumper and realise that he was more Sasuke than Naruto, it turned out that Seuncheol was actually just an angel, and he was done letting Jihoon talk himself out of the issue.

When Jihoon came home, Seuncheol, who had slowly started to feel better the last two days, was sitting in their room with the package on his lap, looking expectant at Jihoon, with an expression that clearly said 'one last chance to confess, or do we really need another talk about this?' he had clearly had enough of Jihoon pretending nothing was up.

It was enough for Jihoon to just… word vomit everything out that "I found cute couple Christmas jumpers modelled by a gay couple looking kinda like us, and I was tired, so I bought them! I thought they would be cute for us, but then I didn't know how to tell you and me just… I just wanted to find a way to show you have I feel cause words are hard for me."

For a few seconds, he just looked at Jihoon, before opening his arms signalling for Jihoon to come to give him a hug. Jihoon was quick at taking him up on that, not just cause he really did need a hug, but it had also been a long time since Seuncheol had allowed them physical contact, worried that he was gonna make Jihoon sick.

"Thank you," it was clearly both a thank you for speaking up, but also a thank you for thinking about them "this is the best Christmas gift."

"It's not even Christmas yet, I got you a Christmas gift as well." the words were mumbled into Seuncheol's shoulder.

"Yeah, but you got this to for us even if you weren't expected to, and that means something to me. Now unpack them, and let's show them off to the rest."

God Jihoon loved him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Tommorows Pairing:  
> Seokjin x Namjoon  
> Prompt: Christmas fairs
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
